Weekend in the City
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin is an Assassin trainee at Assassins Academy and one her first field trip they will take a tour around the city and kill people. But what happens when she falls in love with the man she must kill. While stalking him she finds no reason for him to die and must chose is she will save this man or become a official assassin. Rated T for death and language, RinxLen
1. The Field Trip

**Why have I been one so long? Well I was in a musical that just ended and I still have no computer and haft steal other peoples**

**Anyway I was going to join NaNoWriMo national novel writeing month but I won't have a lot of time so here is a RinxLen fanfiction bassed on the idea I had, enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

In this small town in no real place young children are trained to be assassins at Assassins Academy (also known as its public cover up name Academic Acadamy).

And this year I am starting high school which means a class trip to the city.

We have been train our whole lives to assassinate someone and the weekend of the first week of school we will go to the city and we will be assigned to kill somebody.

"There are so many people in town they won't notice one missing," Joked Kaumi sensei.

"Anyway we will be heading out early in the morn to take a tour of city hall then that night in the hotel we will fulfill our jobs, than the next day we will explore the rest of the city and leave later that day," Kaumi Sensei explained to us.

"This is going to be so fun!" Said Miku, the most popular freshman at our school.

She was with her fireds Neru and Teto. Neru was on her phone and Teto just happily agreed with what Meiko said.

"What is the trip like?" My best friend IA asked Luka-senpai.

"The day time is boring, but night is where we have the most fun," replied a smirking Meiko senpai who replied for her mainly mute girl friend Luka.

"It is quite fun," said Luka senpai.

My other friend Gumi had her head stuck in a book, but did look up when Luka talked.

"What is it like… to kill a person?" asked Gumi.

"When their blood spills and you see them take their last breath, at first you feel guilt but then the blood rushes threw you and you feel accomplishment," said Meiko senpai

"Now I'll have my assistant Haku give you all the list of stuff you need to pack," said Kaumi sensei.

A woman none of us had noticed was sleep at her desk on top of a pile of papers. Kaumi sensei pushed her a bit and she woke up. Once she noticed she had fallen asleep during class her face grew red with embarrassment.

Since I was in the front of the classroom I was given the unlucky piece of paper that Haku had slept and drooled on. I looked over, it was basic toiletries and of course your weapon.

There were three common weapons students used, Knifes (Which me and Luka-senpai used), Guns (which Gumi and Meiko-senpai used) and Poison (which IA used)

"On the board I will have Haku write the list of the rooms which you will be assianed, a 3rd year will be assigned to each room.

I looked for my room as Haku wrote on the borad. I wasn't Ia, Gumi and Luka-senpai, I wasn't with Miku, Teto, Neru and Meiko-senpai, I was nowhere.

"If you have any questions or concerns please raise your hand," said Kaumi sensei.

I rose my hand high.

"Yes Miss Kagamine?" asked Kaumi Sensei.

"I'm not in any of these rooms," I said.

"You signed the permission slip, right?" asked Kaumi Sensei.

"I was the first to turn it in," I said.

"Well then, Haku add her to a room with an available spot," said Kaumi Sensei.

She put my name down in a room with Kaito-senpai, Mikuo and Piko.

"That's a boy's room," I said.

"Well you won't spend too much time in that room together, just bring a futon," said Kaumi sensei.

My trip wasn't up to much of a great start, but I still get to go.

Later that day at lunch Kaumi sensei insisted that I sit with the boys and get to know them more.

I sat down and they told me what weapons they specialized in. Kaito used poisons, Piko used a shotgun and Mikuo used a knife. He showed it to me. It was a nice knife, mine was just an old kitchen knife.

They seemed cool and like they would rape me, besides Piko was to lovey dovey with his girlfriend Miki.

"Who was the first person you killed?" I asked Kaito.

I was curious and this was the first time I had talked to Kaito. I knew about Luka-senpai and Meiko-senpai. Luka killed a business man and Meiko killed a stripper.

"I killed my sister," he said.

I was in shock, Piko and Mikuo had known Kaito longer than I did but they still didn't seem comfortable with this confession.

"I wasn't assigned to kill her, it was an accident," said Kaito.

"Oh, you probably don't want to talk about it…" I said.

"I was in my 1st year in middle school," said Kaito going into his story.

"I had made my first poison, I left it on the kitchen counter when I went to get something in my room, when I came back my sister had used it oh her food thinking it was some sort of spice but before I could warn her she had already swallowed the poison and had died," he said.

"That sucks…" I said having no other real reaction to this story.

"Everyone said I was a great assassin, going after my sister like that, I was sad and so were other but they always said the life of an assassin is lonely," said Kaito with sorrowful eyes.

I felt bad asking and having him tell me, and to desperately change that subject I asked another question.

"Who did you kill on your first trip?"

"A single mother," he replied.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

Soon enough school ended and we were able to go home.

Gumi got on the bus to go home and IA and I walked down a broken sidewalk. We headed into a small neighborhood filled with old houses. IA went into a red brick house across from my yellow painted house.

When I walked in I smelled something delicious. It was hambagu, and hambagu means dad is home from a mission.

I ran into the kitchen, my grandma Sweet Ann was cooking and my dad sat at the table. He looked exhausted but that didn't stop me from running up to hug him.

"Welcome back dad," I said with a smile.

He smiled at me and mumbled a hello.

"Why don't you sit down Rin, dinner is almost ready," said Sweet Ann.

I sat down across from dad. He took of his glasses and rubbed the red marks they had made on his nose. He then put them back on and the ends were lost in his black hair and settled back into place.

"Dinner is served!" said Sweet Ann placing plates in front of me and my father. She then sat next to me and I started to question him on his mission. Once he answered every question he asked me some questions.

"So you leave for your class trip tomorrow," said Dad.

"Yeah, I haft to pack before bed tonight since we will be leaving in the morning," I said.

"Who are you rooming with?" asked dad.

"Kaito shion, Mikuo hatsune and Piko Utatane," I said.

"They are all boys," said dad.

"That was the only room left," I said.

"Well that was a good meal, thank you Sweet Ann," said dad standing up.

"I have work to do in my room so if you'll excuse me," said my dad walking out of the kitchen.

"He must be over worked," said Sweet Ann as she started to pick up the dishes.

"Isn't he always?" I asked sarcastically.

"He has another job that he leaves for tomorrow," said Sweet Ann.

"He took a job so soon?" I asked.

"Yup, he seems to take these jobs to forget about Lily," said Sweet Ann.

Lily is my mother, she was killed when I was only 3 so I don't remember her, but everyone says I look just like her.

Lily and Sweet Ann were outsiders that moved into this house when my mom was my age.

Most outsiders are killed when they arrive but my father fell in love with my mother and couldn't kill her so they decided to train Lily to be an assassin and Sweet Ann swore on her life she would never tell but she is still not allowed to leave town.

"Hey sweetie why don't you pack most of your stuff now so you don't haft to do it later," said Sweet Ann.

"Okay," I said getting up and heading to my room

**Later that night**

It must have been two in the morning but I couldn't sleep, I was too excited.

I decided I would get an orange and a glass of water to help my fall back asleep.

When I walked out I saw dad in the living room, he stared at a wedding picture of him and mom that always hung above the fire place.

"You look just like your mother when she was young," said dad without looking at me.

"That means I'll get big boobs died when I grow up?" I joked.

He looked back and smiled at me.

"Maybe someday," he said.

He came up to me and hugged me.

"I love you," he said kissing me on the head


	2. Meeting Len Kagamine

**The first chapter of this was so messed up because it was late at night and I was writing it on an I-pad but I'll try to have less mistakes in this chapter I swear!**

**Rins pov**

After a bus ride that probably took forever we were finally in the city in no particular place.

We parked in-front of a cheap hotel and many people looked at Kaumi sensei.

"We didn't have the budget for a nicer one," he told us.

We got out and heading in, the place wasn't that bad on the inside, they had breakfast and a nice lobby.

We were assigned our rooms and we went up to them to, after putting my stuff on the couch I was going to set up my futon but it was already time to go.

We went to the city capital, a man stained his face with a fake smile as he explained to our class and some tourist about the history of the building and our town. It was one of the most boring things I have ever sat through.

The day went by and it was a boring as could be, but finally once we got back to the hotel Kaumi Sensei came by our room.

"I have your assinments, you will fulfill them after dinner," said Kaumi Sensei.

Happily I lined up behind the boys as Kaumi sensei handed us the folders holding our assignments. One we were given our jobs Kaumi Sensei left us to pass the rest out.

"Who did you get?" I asked Kaito.

"A business man, those are pretty boring," said Kaito.

"I got a hooker," said Piko, blushing in embarrassment.

"I got a teenage girl, it says here she is the captin of tennis team," said Mikuo.

In curiosity of who everyone else was supposed to kill I hadn't even opened my own file.

I opened it and there was a picture of my victim, a boy who was probably young than 20 but out of high school.

"Rin got a pretty boy," said Mikuo with a smirk.

"He is an assistant manager at a convince store, he graduated high school but he isn't listen to go to any collage, he lives with his mom and little sister," I said.

"You told us all of this but not his name," said Piko.

"Oh right," I said.

The picture cover his name so I removed it from the paper clip and read the boy's name out loud. "Len Kagamine, age 18," I said.

"You too share a last name," Kaito pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock," said Mikuo in sarcasm to Kaito.

We also both had blonde hair and blue eyes but our faces had differences, but if one didn't know better we could be mistaken for siblings.

"Hey guy's, we're about to leave," said Miku (Mikuo's sister) who had let herself in.

I shoved the picture of the boy in my pocket and grabbed my purse as we exited the hotel room.

We all walked to a small ramen shop, this caused people to send many glares to Kaumi Sensei.

"We have a low budget this year," said Kaumi sensei leading everyone in.

The place wasn't a dump and the food actually looked good, it was just small.

We filled up 3 quarters of the space and sat with the people in our rooms.

I got some cheap chicken flavored ramen than took a seat in a booth in the back with the boys.

They happily ate their ramen, I was focused more on the boy then the ramen. Once I had finished I pulled out the picture of him. I sighed as I got up to go to the bathroom.

I passed by the window to see someone walk out of a convince store across the street.

He caught my eye for a second but with a second glance I noticed his blonde hair, wait it could be him, could it?

I decided to go repot this to Kaumi Sensei.

"I think I found my man, but I need to follow him to make sure it's him," I said.

"You are excused then, just try to be back at the hotel by midnight," said Kaumi sensei.

I ran out the door, thankfully I had kept my knife in my purse.

I started to head down the path I had saw my blonde haired victim take and soon was able to be five step behind him.

I took my phone out and played some games on it to act as if I was not following him and that I was just a distracted teenage girl walking home.

He walked keeping his destination in mind, nothing was distracting him so he didn't notice me.

He kept walking, where was he going? Was he going home? I don't think he would live so far away.

Just then he bent down, a kitten had got caught in those plastic things that keep soda together (forgot what they were called). The boy gently freed the cate from its plastic death trap. The kitten in return snuggled up to the boy's leg and purred it thankfulness.

He started to walk again, this time the kitten followed but he didn't seem to notice until the cat started to rub against his leg again.

He looked down and smiled as he picked up the cat.

"We already have 2 cat's at home, SeeU would love another," he said with a smile.

He held the cat close to him and it gently purred in gratitude.

We got to an intersection and stopped at the crosswalk.

We then got into a clump of people waiting but I still had to keep an eye one him.

Once the light turned green the clump started to move and in the wave of people I lost him.

I looked for him to find him again, he walked another path with few people on it and again he didn't notice me.

We just kept walk until a person ran past me causing me to fall over.

I fell face forward also knocking over the blonde boy and causing the cat to jump from his arms and run away.

What happened was quite a daze but when I came back to my senses I was right on top of the man I was supposed to kill.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I was red in embarrassment, one for fall on him and two for blowing my cover.

"Oh jeez your knees bleeding," he said a bit panicked.

I hadn't even noticed but I looked down to see blood as red as my face all over my knee.

"My house isn't too far, let me take you there to fix you up," he said.

"You don't-" but my words didn't reach him.

He had already picked me up bridal style and started to run me to his house.

We came open a cheap looking apartment complex.

He carried me up the stairs and unlocked the door entering the apartment.

He opened it and we were greeted by a small girl with long blonde hair and (probably fake) cat ears.

"Len brought a princess!" she squealed.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake up mom," he said as he sat me down on the couch.

"Let me go get the first aid kit," said the boy running to the bathroom.

"Isn't Onii-chan cool?" asked the little girl.

I decided not to answer this.

"I'm SeeU," she said with a smile.

"I'm Rin," I said.

I probably shouldn't have told her my real name but she is a child, she won't remember.

Just than a white cat jumped onto my stomach.

"That's Angel, she likes to sit on the couch, and she doesn't even care if other people are on it," said SeeU.

A black cat came up shyly behind SeeU, he looked at me with green eyes.

"This is Seymour," said SeeU picking up the black cat.

"He's shy around new people," she said with a giggle.

The boy came back out with a first aid kit.

I sat up and held out my leg so he could bandage it up. He kneeled down in-front of my knee and took some stuff out of the first aid kit. SeeU sat next to him and stared at us in fascination.

"This may sting a little," said the blonde boy.

He put some disinfectant on my wound and a shirked a little as I bit my lip to hold back random tears.

He then but a Band-Aid and with a smile proclaimed, "Good as new!"

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Who is this young lady Len?" said a woman with short black hair. She seemed to be in pain by standing and had to lean against the door frame of her room not to fall over.

"Mom get back to bed," said Len helping her back into her room.

"My mommy got sick a year ago, my daddy left when I was a baby so Len gave up his dream of going to collage to become a singer and stayed home and got a job to support us," said SeeU.

This struck me hard. If he died his mother and SeeU would be left alone and become poor. In the end it would cause SeeU and his mom to probably die. The city is big and full of people but Len Kagamine was one person I couldn't kill.

**This is a good place to end this. This story will probably end in one or two chapters, I just haft to finish it before November ends.**


	3. Good Morning Daze

**GONNA FINISH THIS STORY IN NOVEMBER! JUST WATCH ME!**

**Rins pov**

I woke up in an un-familiar place, the burning sun shone in my face and blinded me.

Something heave lay on-top of me.

I dazedly sat up in confusion to see a white cat laying on my belly, wait.

I'm still at Len's house! I never went back to the hotel last night! Shit… Kaumi sensei is going to kill me!

"Good morning, did I wake you?" asked a blonde boy who was standing in the small kitchen making food.

"Not at all," I said looking at him.

He makes their food, I might be sick.

But this is the perfect chance to get the job done, everyone went to sleep thinking I left and everyone is still sleeping.

I go into the kitchen with my knife in my hands, I hide it behind me with hesitation.

I go into the kitchen, studying him more now that it was brighter.

He was only an inch taller than me, he had his hair down now but it was usually up in a ponytail. Down it was about as long as mine. His eyes were a shade bluer than mine and his hair was more golden than mine, mine was more blonde his was almost a golden yellow, or maybe that was how the light was hitting it.

"Does is smell good?" he asked with a goofy smile.

I blushed and gripped my knife at the sound of his voice and a glance at his face.

"Oh yeah… can I also have and orange with my breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure," he said accepting the fact I just asked him for breakfast.

"I'm more of a banana person myself," he said.

"Bananas are dumb," I replied.

"Whatever you say," he sarcastically replied.

I wanted to plead my case but I wasn't in the mood to start a fight that would wake the whole family.

Go right for the brain Rin, it will be quick and painless and he won't make a noise that will wake the whole family.

"I don't wake the others up this early, I let them sleep on weekends, I haft to make my food this early so I can go to work at 7," I said.

This caused me to look up at the clock to see it was 6, they weren't even going to wake up until 8 so I have time to sneak back into the room. I still have my room key.

"Okay I'm done-"

Next thing both of us knew I was on top of him with a knife to his head.

My hands trembled and we both stared into each other's eyes.

I dropped the knife, it hit the floor with little sound, but it was loud enough to wake a cat.

I started to tremble more until tears fell out of my eyes and onto his face.

Then he did the last thing you think a person would do to a person that just tried to kill them, he kissed me.

This really threw me off but got me to stop trembling and crying.

"I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get you to stop shaking… and…" stumbled Len as we broke apart.

"Turn off the stove!" I said in panic.

He jumped up and turned it off.

Whatever meet he was making had burned.

"We can just have rice balls and toast," said Len with his goofy smile.

We started our meal in silence.

"I'm an assassin," I blurted out.

"I guess that makes sense," said Len still dazed from the morning events.

"I go to a secret assassins school, which I can't give you the name to, and we were on a class trip where we were assigned to kill people and-"

"You were assigned to kill me?" asked Len.

"You catch on fast," I said with an awkward laugh.

"But after all I saw last night, all the good things SeeU said about you, I could never kill you, not even if I tried," I said.

"But don't you haft to kill me?" he asked.

"No, you didn't do anything bad so if I don't kill you I just get a zero for a major grade," I said.

"Well then you can kill me if you need to," he said.

"It's not that easy!" I almost yelled, slamming my hands on the table as I stood.

"It feels so scary when you are about to kill someone, you feel like you are not yourself and the guilt of the life you have stolen with you own hands weigh on your heart," I said trembling again as tears fell onto my food.

Len came around and held me in his arms, he then lifted my head slightly so he could kiss me. When his lips pressed mine I felt the fear leave me. Only his kiss could calm me down.

"I never wanted to be an assassin but when I got my knife and a passed the fake test I took where I killed a dummy replacement I felt like I could actually be a good assassin, but now I remember why I hated it so much when I was a kid," I said to him.

"Oh man I haft to get ready!" said Len as we broke apart.

He ran into his room and while he got ready I finished what was left of my breakfast.

He came back out in a white polo and some black pants.

"Can I walk with you? My hotel is not too far from where you work," I said.

"Sure," he said.

We walked out together and continued to walk in silence.

I think he hates me now. But looking over at him made me realized he was just embarrassed.

We soon got to the convince store where he worked.

"Goodbye Rin," he said.

"Wait!" I squeaked grabbing his arm.

He looked down at me and saw I was holding out my phone.

He smiled and grabbed it, he got into my contacts and put in his number.

"Text me whenever," he said with a smile as he went into the store.

I then ran to the hotel. I went up the elevator to our room. I unlocked the door and thankfully the boys were all asleep.

I set up my sleeping stuff and crawled in to get a little more sleep.

I need to rest my dazed mind a bit more.

**Hope this was okay, please review!**


	4. His Heart is Mine

**Most likely the last chapter.**

**Anyway I thank you all for reading.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

"Rin where were you?" asked an angered Mikuo waking me up.

"We were worried," said Piko.

"I just got in late, but I wasn't even able to kill the guy," I said.

"How lame Kagamine," said Mikuo with a pout.

"I'm just gonna take a zero," I said.

We soon got a knock on the door. Mikuo goes to open it and yet again it is his sister Miku.

"He guess what?" said Miku letting herself in.

"What?" asked Kaito.

"Kaumi sensei is taking us to the mall! So we ca shop or whatever! He said he had nothing planned for the day so I suggested we go to the mall," said Miku.

"Woot woot, now get out," said Mikuo pushing Miku out and closing the door.

"Rude!" she said as we heard her storm off.

"Not our fault we need to get changed," said Mikuo.

Since I room with a bunch of guys I get changed in the bathroom.

I put on a yellow summer dress and a brown belt.

When I come out thankfully the boys are changed and I put on my white flats.

I grab my purse and we head down for breakfast.

I sit down with my friends with just an orange in my hand.

"That's all you're eating?" asked IA.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry," I said.

"That's a first," said Gumi not even looking up from her book.

I decided not to tell my friends I had breakfast with the man I was supposed to kill.

Then just like Miku said we would everyone went to the mall, I guess Kaumi sensei was fooled to believe that there was something everyone could do at the mall. There wasn't anything I was interested in so I followed my fellow male companions to the arcade.

"You have barely spent any time with us this whole trip," Gumi pointed out before I left with the guys.

"Well we do most of our stuff in our room groups, and I wanted to know the guy's a little better," I said.

What I said wasn't a lie, I really did want to talk to the guys and this trip would probably be the only time I would.

"Whatever, we'll be around if you want to hang with us," said Gumi in an angered tone as she walked off with a sad IA.

I did kind of feel bad for a second, IA looked so sad and Gumi was so pissed for some reason. I apologized to them in my head and promised myself I would sit close to the on the ride home so we can talk.

I followed the boys to the arcade and blew some change on the games there, then after a while the guy's got hungry so we went to the food court for lunch.

We just had some hamburgers, and while I was sitting there not talking to the boy's, like I told Gumi and IA that was what I wanted to do, I thought about what I promised. But I don't wanna go home.

What is there for me it home? Shame to my family for not even killing my first target? A miserable life where I am constantly brought to a scary place people go to when they kill? To a life where I forever carry the guilt of the people, innocent or not, that I with my own hands have killed?

"Earth to Rin! Yoo-hoo!" when I had come back to reality I had heard Mikuo calling my name and waving his arms in front of my face.

"Gosh Rin I have been trying to ask you something for like 2 minutes," said Mikuo trying to grab my attention.

"Sorry, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I said continuing to eat my hamburger.

"Why didn't you kill your target?"

I almost chocked on the bite of hamburger I took.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it…" I murmured.

I then looked down at my lap and the boys went silent. After a minute or two of this silence the boys went back to what they were talking about.

I could never bring myself to kill Len, or even anyone else. The guilt of what they leave behind will kill me.

My mom was killed by another assassin who was trying to kill the same person my mother was. It was some important person in a small country, their death would have given the killer a good amount of money.

I always heard she was so close to who she was killing, but I was too young to remember most of this.

I do remember something my mom had said once before she left.

_I lay my head on my mother's lap, it was a stormy night and I couldn't sleep so I went to the living room where my mom was doing something. I went to her for her comfort and she gave it to me._

"_When are you leaving for your big trip mommy?" I asked._

"_Tomorrow, I'm packing right now," she said._

"_Oh, am I bothering you?" I asked getting up to go back._

"_No you can lay back down, I don't want to go anyway," she said with a sigh._

"_Than stay here with us!" I said._

"_I would love to, but you get lots of crap for backing out of a job, especially one like this," she said._

"_Do you like killing people mommy?" I asked, looking into her eyes._

"_No, in all honesty I hate it. With every person I kill I carry the burdens, their baggage, and the weight of regret from what they have left behind. Even if a person is evil or non-important in the eyes of other they always have one person or one thing they leave behind with death," said my mother._

_At the time all the things she had said hadn't really sunk into my 3 year old mind, all I saw was sadness, a frown and tears._

"_Don't cry mama," I said whipping one of her tears._

"_Promise me you won't become a killer one day, even if you get shunned for it," said my mother._

"_I promise!" I said giving her a little salute._

_She laughed and smiled and after that I drifted to sleep._

Those were here last words to me, my last promise to her, and I will fulfill that promise.

But more than anything I want to see Len, I want to be with Len, because around him I didn't feel like a killer.

"Hey Rin, want to see a movie? Hey wait! Rin!" I heard Piko yell after me.

I was already running away, I had to go see Len!

I ran out of the mall, the place where he worked was only a block away. I kept running even though my short legs ached from this random sprint.

I then got to the convince store, I arrived all out of breath but Len didn't greet me at the counter, a man tall man with pink hair in a beanie did.

Out of breath I went up to the counter.

"How can I help you blondie?" asked the man.

"Len…Kagamine…" I gasped out in-between breaths.

"Oh, are you his girlfriend?" asked the man.

"What? No!" I said with my newly gained breath as a blush spread across my face.

"Aw I'm just messing with you kid, LEN! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE!" yelled the man to someone in the back.

"What the hell are you talking about Yuuma? I don't have a-" Len stopped when he saw me.

Len jumped over the counter to greet me, he hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, and I was kind of worried," he said.

"I almost broke a promise, I want to leave my school, I want to be with you, let me live with you," I started to babble to Len.

"Slow down Rin, tell me everything you said but one thing at a time," said Len.

"Rin," said an out of breath Kaito who was at the door.

"Kaito, I can explain! Give me a second!" I said trying to hide Len from him somehow.

But Kaito didn't let me explain, he just grabbed my arm and let me out.

"Let me go Kaito! I want to be with Len! I don't want to go to this school anymore! I don't wanna be a killer like everyone else!" I said trying to fight away.

He turned into an ally and still held onto my wrist so I wouldn't run away.

"Will you stop Rin?" he asked in annoyance.

"No!" I replied.

"I want to help you be with Len," he blurted out.

I stopped struggling and he let go.

"After hearing all you had said to Len at the store I thought of a plan to help you," he said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Take this," he said holding out a pill to me.

"Killing me won't help me be with Len," I said.

"No this isn't a killing poison, if you take it your body will be like its dead, but you're still alive. If you take this and I cut off a piece of your hair this sample could forever "prove" that you're dead. If you "Play dead" you can live with Len, but you'll never see your family and friends probably ever again," Kaito explained to me.

I would miss my friends and family so much, but this was the only way I could no become an assassin and be with the one I love.

I took the pill from his hand and swallowed it down.

"It takes an hour or 2 to settle and the effect only last in your body for 12 hours after you take it," said Kaito.

"Thank you Kaito," I said hugging him.

He seemed thrown off by this gesture of affection from me but soon hugged me back.

"Let go back to the mall, Mikuo and Piko were worried about you," said Kaito.

I then headed back with him as I counted down the hours until I could be with Len.

**Later that night**

They were about to load the bus, I had been in hiding for the last hour, and nobody knew where I was except Kaito.

He came exactly when he said he would to come get a lock of my hair.

With the scissors he cut of some of my beautiful blonde hair and he put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"This is our goodbye," he said, a little disappointed.

"I won't ever forget what you did for me," I said with a smile.

We hugged goodbye and he departed.

With my wave of goodbye to him I waved my old life goodbye, and I was ready to say hello to a new life.

I knew Len would be getting off of work this around this time so I had waited behind the convince store at the back door.

Len came out soon after Kaito had left.

"Rin? What are you doing here? I thought you would be going home at this time," Len said.  
>"I'm not going back, I want to stay with you," I said<p>

"Won't they hunt you down for leaving?" he asked

"My friend from before, Kaito, is taking care of it," I said.

"Well this is great!" he said hugging me.

"SeeU would love to see you again, my mother thought you were nice too, but if you stay with us you'll haft to sleep on the couch like you did last night," he said smiling at me.

"Oh sorry I'm babbling like an idiot," said an embarrassed and flustered Len.

I just smelled and giggled at his bashfulness.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

I pulled him in for a kiss and again he was able to calm any nerves I had with his lips.

But my nerves soon came back with the sound of a gunshot.

The blood from Len's forehead oozed onto me and he started to fall.

I tried catching him which caused for me to get more blood on myself.

The poison left me at the stroke of midnight, and so did Len.

Why was he dead? Who did this?

I asked these things to myself as I cried.

I was soon joined by a figure who stepped into the light.

My father stood over me, with a gun in his hands.

"D-Dad?" I asked.

"I thought you had a job this weekend," I said

"That job was watching you, making sure you did it right. You should be thanking me for doing the work for you," he said.

"Thanking you? You just killed the man I loved and my only chance of freedom," I said.

"You would have killed him anyway, it's in your blood," he said.

"You're wrong! I'm not like you or anyone else in our town!" I said.

"This is the life you will live, it doesn't matter if you like it or not, now we are going back home," said dad.

Once again with my father my voice fell short, and I couldn't say a thing.

"Now chose a body part to cut off to prove you killed him, can't let everyone know I did the dirty work," said my father.

Without me saying a word I pulled out my knife and cut out what I had wanted and we headed for the bus.

"Kaito is Rin was killed, cut up into a million pieces and burned after you got some of her hair then how is she standing right behind you?" asked Kaumi sensei once I had come up to the bus with my father.

"Kiyoteru, you came to keep an eye on Rin?" asked Kaumi sensei.

"Yup, turns out Rin ran off to kill her target since she couldn't kill him the first time, Kaito must have been covering for her. Rin, you should thank Kaito," said my dad.

"Thank you," I murmured to a shocked Kaito.

"So you got your targets heart, I'll just take it," said Kaumi Sensei as he reached for Len's heart.

"His heart is mine," I said.

"Oh, well isn't that quite the trophy, you can keep it Rin. Now both of you get on the bus," said Kaumi sensei.

My father left in his car and I got on the bus with Kaito.

We headed home and I was able to sit with my friends and we talked. Everyone praised me and congratulated me on my kill, but my heard was now empty.

The one person I truly loved was gone forever, and there was nothing I could do about it now.

Even though I wasn't the one to kill Len I still held the guilt's you get from killing someone. I thought of SeeU and Len's mother, what would happen to them? Who else did Len leave behind?

I know I will never get over this feeling as long as I live.

Kaito was right, the life of an assassin was lonely.

**I bet you all hate me now, but it was a romantic tragedy.**

**Anyway I may write an epilogue talking about what happened to SeeU and Len's mom and how Rin spent the rest of her life. **

**But as far as I'm concerned I was able to finish this story before November ended.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story, it was nice writing for everyone.**


End file.
